


Vivat Regina - Negative Reactions

by sarhea



Series: Vivat Regina [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other unexplored <b>negative</b> reactions (from old schoolmates and the general public) to Hermione Granger’s coronation and marriage to Salazar Slytherin. Occurs mainly during the after-wedding-night reception in the last chapter of Vivat Regina. Please read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against - Pansy Parkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: For coarse language  
> Spoilers: Deathly Hallows/Epilogue: EWE  
> AN: Sequel to Vivat Regina. Will make more sense if you read that first. Basically Hermione finds out the convoluted Magical Laws means only the Magical Monarch can make the changes. And to become the Monarch one has to pull the ‘sword-from-the-stone’. She organizes a huge drive to get everyone to give it a shot and no one passes until she tries. Of course, after she becomes the new Magical Queen of Britain she finds out she has to marry her Fates-made match who turns out to be Salazar Slytherin. And he’s not such a bad guy after all.

Pansy couldn't believe it. The uppity mudblood bitch was the Magical Queen? Impossible! She must have confounded the stupid sword! Like Potty confounded the Goblet of Fire during the Triwizards Championship (To this day the truth about the circumstances of Harry's participation had not been made public).

The pug-faced Slytherin alumna huffed and scowled as she watched Granger accept vows from many Houses. Everyone wanted to get in her good graces. It was positively disgusting, watching that display (Pansy pointedly ignored the fact that being the recipient of such adulation was Pansy's hearts desire). Father had paid several fees for each Parkinson witch and wizard to draw the sword ahead of the rabble. Only none of them had succeeded. None of the worthy purebloods, or even a bloody half-blood! It was infuriating to see a mudblood receiving what was rightfully due to a pureblood!

Pansy wondered if Granger had somehow hexed the stone, broken the Enchantment… she didn't put it past the Gryffindor witch. Pansy remembered what Granger had done to Dolores Umbridge. She shivered. For so many more worthy witches and wizards to try and fail? Merlins Enchantment must have been broken! Pansy made a mental note to mention the possibility to her father. Perhaps there was some way of challenging Granger's rule and restoring the rightful government with the deserving purebloods in charge.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	2. Against - Cho Chang

Cho Chang was furious. She hated Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all! She hated Granger for ruining her dates with Harry (she conveniently forgot it was her who sobbed over Harry and only went out with him because she wanted to know how Cedric died), for the DA contract that cursed Marietta with pimples (she forgot that Marietta broke the contract and passed information to Dolores Umbridge who then used Crucio to threaten the students), for being right in supporting Harry, for having a prominent role in the Battle of Hogwarts (Cho's family had fled to Magical Hong Kong to avoid the worst of the war).

Hermione Granger had everything she, Cho, wanted. She was brilliant and touted as the brightest witch of their generation. Everyone knew who Hermione Granger was. And now she was the bloody Magical Queen. And worse, her consort was her mirror match, he was legendary, infamous for his magical prowess, his knowledge and skill, and he clearly wasn't a muggleborn-hater. He was proud of his wife and had feelings for her. It showed in the way he stood beside her, occasionally touching her elbow or side, allowing her to lean against him.

Cho dashed away hot tears. Hermione Granger had a crown and a fairy-tale prince.

It was just not fair.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	3. Against - Cormac McLaggen

Cormac heard the rumours but refused to believe them. He denied when he first heard Hermione Granger was organizing a campaign to have everyone in Magical Britain try to draw the sword; that was a load of tosh. He refused to believe when he heard Hermione Granger had succeeded and was going to be crowned. She was a fierce supporter of equal-rights and disliked anyone who said they were better because of blood. He forgot being crowned required being judged and chosen by the Higher Powers. But when he heard her Fates Chosen Consort was Salazar Slytherin, he lost it.

Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor and she belonged with one of them. He'd prefer it if she were with him, but he'd settle for seeing her with Weasley. And he hated Ron Weasley being chosen as Keeper instead of himself. It was just that he hated Ron a lot less than he hated any Snake.

He scowled viciously as he glared at the couple. He refused to believe she was genuinely happy, that she wanted to be with a snake. Besides, didn't Slytherin die ages ago? Being resurrected would take plenty of Dark Arts and there was no way a dead man could look so good. He was an impostor claiming to be Salazar Slytherin.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	4. Against - Romilda Vane

Romilda Vane was certain Granger had used love potions. Why else would a muggle-hater like Salazar Slytherin have agreed to marry her in the first place? He certainly wouldn't be standing so calmly behind the bushy-haired witch, allowing her to take control. No Slytherin would be content to let a Gryffindor be in charge.

But then again, perhaps he was acting. Maybe it was a plan to get her guard down, to fool everyone into believing he loved the know-it-all, so he could kill her when he wouldn't be suspected. Or maybe he thought it was worth the sacrifice, to have influence over the Monarch, a witch with power and authority.

Personally, Romilda didn't believe Granger deserved the prestige of being the Magical Monarch. It was wonderful that a Gryff was Queen, but Granger? Surely there must have been someone else would have been a better Monarch, one more deserving than Granger, someone like herself? And Granger actually agreeing to the marriage? To be Queen? Romilda would choose not be Queen if she had to lower herself to marrying a snake.

But then again Romilda Vane, like many others, would never understand the nature of sacrifice, acceptance, love, and faith.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	5. Against - Lavender Brown

Lavender Brown was gloating. In the past the the bookworm always came out smelling of roses. She was so lucky, too lucky for it to be magical. Lavender wondered if Hermione Granger was using some ancient long-forgotten magic, a spell or charm that made her so incredibly lucky. When she heard the swotty know-it-all actually succeeded in drawing the Sword from the Stone, that she was going to be the next Magical Queen, Lavender had thrown a fit breaking all the dishes in her flat. But when she heard who Hermione had to marry in order to keep the crown she had laughed.

Served the little bitch right, being forced to marry the infamous Muggleborn hater Salazar Slytherin. If her match had turned out to be the Dark Lord, Lavender would have gone out and bought drinks for everyone in the closest pub. It would have been most amusing to see what Granger would have done in **that** situation. But this would be entertaining enough. Salazar Slytherin was a blood purist and he **hated** Muggleborns. It would not be easy to live with him.

The blonde watched the dark-haired blue-eyed wizard standing next to Hermione. He was reserved but politely greeting each person in line. A darkness in Lavender's heart whispered words that resonated strongly. _He might be smiling and having pretty manners in public but he'll beat her bloody for being an uppity mudblood once they are in private._

Lavender was pleased. She disliked seeing Hermione being adulated and feted. The other witch's prominence and reputation from the Battle of Hogwarts would only grow now that she was the Magical Queen. She did not want to see Hermione being fawned over. The Yule Ball was bad enough; this was infinitely worse.

Perhaps Won-Won will need some consolation. He must be very unhappy. His ex was the new Queen and she was marrying a Slytherin. The Slytherin.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


End file.
